Kiba's experience
by Rascal609
Summary: Dedication fan fic! Kiba takes one for the team what happens when its slowly killing him mentally and physically, can SHino help! HOW? dedicated to Myurra-Kitty67809
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here's a dedication to… Myurra-Kitty67809 a ShinoxKiba, and as a special treat, I wrote it from a Kiba's perspective for the most part… 3 thanks for being the best reviewer/friend EVER!

Kiba sighed, Akamaru following the sad dog ninja, whining. "He still ignores me." Kiba shook his head frowning, "Does Shino hate me?" He shook his head; he hated his enigmatic team-mate. He shook his head and they stopped in a clearing, beginning aerodynamic marking practice. Kiba frowned, they used beast mimicry jutsu, it was too evenly matched, and they weren't working hard enough. They stepped it up, growling forcefully at each other.

Kiba finally relented, and he and his exhausted pup went for a walk talking as they went. "What do you think Akamaru?" He received a wine, and gave up, he wanted to sit in a tree and think for once, and he allowed silence to fill the clearing as he climbed up. He allowed silence to fill the clearing, and relaxed in the tree, pulling his pup up. Kiba still didn't understand why he was so obsessed with getting close to Shino, but he was. "He called me useless." Kiba muttered, while Shino hadn't said it, his body language gave off the disappointment.

Hinata took the moment to appear shocking them, "We h-have a m-mission, Kiba." He nodded mutely, hopping down, Akamaru followed suit. They took off towards the gate to meet Shino. Shino stood staring at them approach, at least as far as you could tell behind the coats and glasses.

They took off Kuranai was on maternity leave. Shino led as always, Kiba being uncharacteristically quiet, Hinata asked if he was ok, and only received a nod from the usually vocal ninja. Shino said they were to track down five missing Sand village Jounin. Kiba wondered why they had the mission instead of Sand ninja, but refrained from asking. They paused outside a city, and set up camp, Shino assigned him as guard, while he and Hinata went to gather info, Kiba wouldn't be of use so he was guard.

Akamaru sat at one end, and Kiba sat at the other, keeping their guard up, it took hardly five hours until Kiba smelled some people approaching, but he didn't smell Hinata and Shino. They jumped into battle stance, and prepared to fight as five figures entered the clearing. Kiba attacked, seeing the rogue ninja head bands, Akamaru growling at them following Kiba's lead. "Stop or your friends will die." Kiba and Akamaru froze at these words, eying the enemy. "Follow us." Another one said, and they circled Kiba and Akamaru, as they followed the apparent leader.

"How could they have managed to get Shino and Hinata…?" Kiba asked, talking to his friend, "What do we do?!" Kiba knew as a ninja he should kill them, and complete the mission, but he wasn't going to let his friends die. They entered a dark hall, and He followed them to a room, as they opened the door, Kiba almost gagged, Hinata and Shino were naked and shackled to a wall. "Our leader plans on using them…" Kiba growled fiercely, as the man continued, "But he is willing to make a deal" one of the ninja slowly approached Hinata with a lustful look, Kiba immediately attacked, slicing he boy in half, he attacked the shackles feeling an enormous electric shock from them, he twitched, standing up trembling, "RELEASE THEM!" He shouted angrily. The leader approached smiling, Kiba hissed, he was the leader of a clan from the mist who was banished, he lead the tribe that was bonded to tigers as his clan was to dogs. "Kyan…" Kiba muttered, as the man pulled his hood back.

"Didn't my mom kill off your whole clan single handedly?" Kiba smirked, as the man glared, "I will release your friends, and they won't remember anything, if you give yourself over to me for as long as I wish." Kiba stared at him, glancing at his options, they weren't good, Kiba sliced his palm, "Blood promise…" he muttered, wondering what the leader would come up with to torture him. Kyan sliced his hand as well, grasping Kiba's hand, Shino and Hinata were unshackled, and Kiba raced to their side, and clothed them, not allowing anyone to touch his friends. "We will return them, and your mutt, to where your camp was, they will just think they went to sleep after arriving, and you will mysteriously be gone, we will return you with the five people you are searching for, dead of course, eventually, before they leave this area." Kyan smirked wickedly at Kiba. Kiba allowed them to shackle him, "Protect them Aka…" Kiba muttered, watching his dog slowly disappear tail between his legs watching his friend be dragged away.

Kiba was dragged to a chamber, with a crappy bed, and no windows, "Get all info of Konaha out of him that you can, we may be able to sell it to Akatsuki…" Kiba hissed, having no plans to give up any information on his village. The weapons dipped in acid, classic torture, Kiba rolled his eyes, he was a ninja they thought that would work?! He could have laughed, they slowly began peeling off his skin, and he winced in pain, but ignored it, wondering what Hinata and Shino would think when they woke up and he wasn't there, would they really have no memory? The leader relaxed and watched as Kiba's outfit was removed, and deeper cuts were placed, blood was oozing out, Kiba grimaced in pain, but smirked as they made every attempt to snap him, he may be sixteen but he was from the Inuuza clan, the pups were worse than them.

They gave up when Kiba was close to passing out from blood loss, and began striking him forcefully with senban needles, every pressure point imagined, Kiba grunted in pain, and whimpered once when it was a point near his heart. "Talk." Kiba smirked; Konaha ninja were tougher than that. Finally they began the pummeling, which was a lot worse, with kunai occasionally in their fists. Kiba grunted, as he felt several ribs snap, he laughed, "I won't tell you shit." "We will see… You are a pretty boy…" Kiba watched the leader step forward, landing a kick to his chest, Kiba groaned, wincing painfully, "Pain endurance is only a small bit of torture boy…" Kiba flinched, watching the signs of genjutsu being used by the ninja.

Kiba breathed all fake… As Shino and Hinata stood staring at him, telling him how worthless he was, he sighed rolling his eyes, took more than that, his sense of smell could stop the effects, he knew they weren't real… At least until the blows from them landed, that was a shocker, his friends leaping at him with shurikan ready, and stabbing him deeply with it. Kiba coughed up blood, "Bastards." He muttered, they must have used shadow clones. Kiba shut his eyes, breathing deeply, determining what was actually happening, the five ninja were the only ones in the room besides the smell of his own blood, he choked some of his blood going down into his lungs, coughing it up, he kept his eyes closed.

The leader approached him, and Kiba smelled the odd scent of lust, he hissed, hoping Hinata was nowhere near the bastard. "You are a pretty boy; I wonder how you would take to being broken?" Kiba growled, hissing at the man. He was thrown onto a bed, genjutsu released, he glared at the leader, as his lackeys decided to hold him down forcefully, "I wanted to do this to the bug user, but you will work…" Kiba growled, no one threatened Shino! The leader pulled out a needle, and smirked wickedly, "experimental drug number one…" he injected Kiba with it as Kiba struggled against the bonds holding him. Kiba's pupils widened, and the world seemed to multiply, he saw three leaders, and a lot of lackeys.

"Ah ninja drugs, we will see what happens…" Suddenly everyone was naked, and the leader rammed into all the visions of him, and Kiba felt split clear through, as hands pummeled him, and his heart stopped, he was floating around, and he saw Shino and Hinata sitting at the site looking around, they just awoke apparently, he watched them, beginning to talk, "Kiba is messing up the mission again…" Shino said, Hinata's response was, "He, just wanted to play!" Kiba sighed, Shino was hunched over in disappointment, and Hinata looked upset. "We should request his removal from our team…" Hinata muttered, "We would finish faster…" Kiba's heart broke when Shino nodded, "When we return." Kiba suddenly felt pulled back, he was in his body again, staring at the rapist, slamming into him, muttering, and "Good bitch so tight, and fun, your nothing but a slut." Kiba allowed darkness to shroud him.

Kiba awoke in an odd cell, and the leader entered minutes later, and stabbed him with another needle, filled with something, "Another drug, experiment two." Kiba's eyes glazed over, and everything seemed surreal, and it felt like he was experiencing three things at once, one part of him was basking in the sun, the other was freezing in the depths of the ocean, and another one was back with the first drug, Kiba cringed, clawing his sides, feeling as if it was inside him, clawing its way out, something big, filling him, and clawing inside him as well. Kiba screamed, as his mind seemed to melt.

He again awoke in the cell, covered in his own deep claw marks, he coughed up the blood, flinching at all the pain, he sure dug deep. He felt as if something was clawing around in his very veins. The leader entered, throwing water on Kiba, causing him to open his eyes, glaring at him. "Your friend's are working on the mission they will discover the body soon… So I must fulfill a promise to one of my many lackeys…" The leader smirked, and the lackey's entered, smiling wickedly. Two of them had odd little probes that you could jab into pores and burrow around one's body, another one had a shot full of foamy looking liquid, and the final one wore nothing and smirked wickedly. The shot was stabbed into his chest, and Kiba coughed, feeling an icy flow through his body.

The probe began stabbing around randomly taking blood samples and placing Kiba in as much pain as possible, possibly busting a ton of cells. Kiba leaned his head against the wall, ignoring all the pain, the injection took him everywhere, the men took on new aspects, they flitted through looking like everyone he knew, each one flickering made the pain even more painful, his limbs felt useless, he was just a doll, used for fun, of no use even to his village. Someone was muttering this to him, while the drug coursed through him. The mutterings continued Kiba felt as if he was in a hypnotic trance. "You will never speak of this, unless asked, because no one cares, they will not ask, you will always remember, this will always be on your mind, everything…" someone muttered, Kiba's head rolling around, "You are a pathetic person, not even worth talking to, your team hates you, everyone hates you, your own family treats you like an idiot…"

Kiba could feel the hurl beckoning to be released, he seemed to nod in agreement, when the lackeys finished, he watched as if from a distance at himself, he looked like shit, chained to a wall, feet hooked to the floor, blood seeping from everywhere, and he looked like a little whore, even to himself. Kiba coughed, and seemed to snap, growling in a feral way at them, flinching away from their every touch.

Kiba was hit forcefully on the head, again, and woke up in a clearing, wincing, he threw up, over and over again, stomach crunching as it tried to throw up his internal organs. Kiba felt filthy, he leapt up, clawing forcefully at himself. He looked around, there were the five corpses of the ninja, Kiba felt the urge to throw up again. Akamaru came running towards him, and Kiba hugged him, fiercely, tears welling up, "I'm sorry Akamaru…" he muttered, wiping his eyes, he heard his team mates enter the clearing, and stood straight, looking right past them, he remembered their earlier comments… They tossed the bodies on his dog, and Kiba growled slightly, unheard from his team mates.

They didn't comment to Kiba at all, Shino only said, "Why didn't you bring them to us…" before leading the way back to the village. Kiba remained silent, the occurrence at the hell hole tight in his mind… He saved them, but at what cost, he wondered, when his own team hated him. Kiba stiffly walked in pain all the way back to Konaha. Hinata came over to him, and touched his shoulder; Kiba flinched away, growling softly. Hinata stared at him shocked, and Shino even looked like he was staring at him. Kiba took off towards the forest, knowing Shino wouldn't let him fill out the report anyway. He saw his home slightly off into the woods from the Inuuza compound. He dove in, leaping into his bath tub, he began scrubbing fiercely, feeling filthy. Akamaru came in whimpering, Kiba just ignored him, continuing scrubbing until he was bleeding from it.

Akamaru licked him, and Kiba stood up, covering himself in a towel, he collapsed against his bed, wounds painful, he found it convenient that they wounded him where he covered up with a coat and his usual outfit. Kiba flinched, as Akamaru came over to him by the bed, "You're the only one who doesn't hate me huh Aka?" He hugged the dog, tears soaking Akamaru's fur. Akamaru whined, and Kiba heard a sound on the roof, very unsubtle. Kiba jumped up, dashing into his closet, he got dressed, and put his jacket on, hood up and everything, he stared at the injection sites for all those odd drugs, each one different he wondered what they were. "What do you want?!" Kiba growled violently as Shino entered the room, Kiba was more than shocked; he thought it was one of the patrols. "Shino?!" He said shocked, and more than a little sad at the sight of his team mate. "Kiba." Shino said, staring at him, Kiba kicked the bloody towel into the closet, hoping Shino hadn't seen.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked nowhere near as violent, he smiled softly, earlier he was worried about getting closer to his enigmatic friend, now he knew what he really thought. 'something's wrong with him.' Kiba jumped, looking around, Shino was just staring at him, "did you say something?" Kiba asked, more than a little disturbed. "No." Shino said Kiba shook his head, focusing on finding where the sound came from, 'Should I ask him?' Again the odd voice, he was watching Shino, he hadn't said it… "Kiba where were you?" Kiba stared at Shino oddly, was he hearing Shino's thoughts?! Kiba shook his head, 'Why is he being such an idiot?' Shino was still silent, "Yep its Shino alright…" Kiba muttered, "Doesn't matter." Shino gazed at him, and Kiba coughed into his hand, blood, he mentally cursed, getting a tissue, and cleaning his hands, "…" Shino said, staring at him. Kiba felt a wave of dizziness; he had a feeling these were side effects of the drugs, or a mixing of them causing a reaction. "I can't tell you anyway Shino so please just kick me off your team like your planning and leave me alone." Kiba hissed in pain as his legs gave out; he sat on the floor leaning against the wall, feeling all his organs clutch together. Shino watched him, and Kiba ignored the voice, wondering what Shino would say, "How?" He muttered, and Kiba smirked, "I'm not as stupid as you think." Kiba sighed, clutching his stomach. Shino stared at him, and Kiba almost laughed, it was the first time he'd ever smelled Shino confused.

"Kiba…" Kiba shook his head, "I can't tell you, nor would I choose to. Just forget about me, I know you want to." Kiba allowed a little bit of his aching sadness and resentment to leak into the words, and he coughed up more blood, and Shino saw this time, "Why are you bleeding?" Kiba shook his head, and the world began spinning incredibly fast, "You might want to leave." Kiba said, and before Shino could ask why, Kiba dove into the bathroom, and threw up a large amount of blood. Shino followed him into his bathroom, as Kiba pulled himself up onto the counter, and began brushing his teeth fiercely, over and over.

"Kiba?" Kiba coughed up more blood, and once again said, "You might want to leave. In about ten seconds, I'm going to…" Kiba didn't finish his sentence, he collapsed backwards, and seemed to again leave his body, and return to the room, he watched his tormentors studying a chart, "The side effects will eventually kill him, slowly and painfully, heh, and he can't even tell someone. I love those drugs, find Kabuto and thank him and Orochimaru." Kiba fell into dreamland returning to his body, the words echoed throughout his mind, he was useless, lower than dirt. "Well they are right on at least one thing; Shino will never like me…" Kiba muttered, at this point bored of the dream, he realized it was a dream, he wouldn't mind dying but why did it always have to be painful and slow… The feeling of something crawling inside his skin returned, and Kiba woke up, clawing forcefully at himself. He went into frenzy, and only took note when strong arms restrained him, he looked around dazed, and he was not at home…

He stared at the one holding his arms tightly above his head. "Shino?" Kiba shook his head; maybe he was still in dreamland… He stared at his arms; damn he clawed down to the bone… He flinched at the touch, trembling, "Please let go Shino…" Kiba said, reliving the hell. Shino let go, and Kiba clutched his arms to his chest, coughing fiercely. "Where am I?" Kiba asked, ignoring the rerun, he hissed to himself. "You are at my apartment." Kiba looked around, not at all shocked at the tidiness of the apartment and the lack of anything except books, and a picture of them when they were a genin team. "And why am I here?" Kiba muttered, teeth chattering, he felt extremely cold. "I want answers." Shino responded simply. "I can't…" Kiba stopped, seeing a bathroom; he dove, throwing up again. He was sure he saw pieces of his intestine in the toilet that time. He felt like he was on fire, and freezing at the same time.

"Why?" Kiba shook his head, Shino frowned, or at least Kiba thought he did. Kiba felt the crawling inside his skin again, and his eye twitched, he ignored it as it gradually increased, as if something was trying to crawl out of him, Kiba gave up, and clawed fiercely at his arms and legs again, Shino dove at him, pinning him down, Kiba's eyes widened and he struggled fiercely under Shino. "Kiba, calm down." Kiba struggled, panting, Shino didn't budge, "Please get off…" Kiba cried, feeling as if Kyan was inside him again, slamming into him. Shino looked more than shocked at the desperate plea. He carefully got off, holding Kiba's hands away from Kiba. "Why do you keep attacking yourself?" Shino asked quietly. Kiba opened his mouth to speak, and his throat closed off, "Can't." he managed, before coughing, damn freaking drug.

"Did something happen to you?" Kiba nodded hesitantly waiting for the constricting feeling, but it didn't return, he couldn't talk about it didn't mean he couldn't nod or shake head to those questions, but did he really want Shino to know? NO.

A/N O.o what will happen?! IDK either! I want to know where she wants the fic to go, I can make it go VERY good, or VERY BAD but it's all up to the author this is dedicated to! WOOT


	2. Kiba's confession

A/N Sorry about my bad updating skills, some shit went on, and well, I'm trying to update, I will update two today and a few tomorrow! Hopefully!

Kiba watched Shino, as he stared down at him. "You are lying. Why?" Shino either thought he was lying about being sick, or clawing himself and being unable to tell him. Kiba shrugged and Shino sighed, "Go home Kiba, I can't believe I worried. Baka." Kiba cringed, not expecting anything else, he flew out the window, walking slowly home, feeling sick, he collapsed at his door, coughing he swore he saw a lung come out. "Heh." He muttered opening the door; he fell inside stomach attaching him from the inside he felt as if spurs were bursting out from his stomach.

Kiba sighed, crawling to the living room, and pulling himself onto the couch. He closed his eyes exhausted. "People can't just kill me conventionally?" Kiba groaned as he heard people stop on the roof. Akamaru was nowhere to be seen. "Off with his girlfriend." Kiba carefully stood up, eying his window, he heard footsteps approach his window, sniffing the air, Kiba growled he recognized the scent. Kiba stumbled towards the door, "It's in my head." He muttered, coughing forcefully, he hoped it was just the odd illusions that had been assaulting him.

He opened the door, and his knees grew weak, it was the rogues. Kiba growled, stumbling back, "Get away!" He coughed falling to the ground. "We're here for the last test." Kiba tried to duck away, when one of them hit him with a numbing toxin. He flinched, "Now let's see how much pain it will take to kill you." Kiba's eyes widened, "Any last words before we begin?" Kiba's lax lips smiled crookedly, "At least I know Shino really hates me, I have a slight crush on a sinister bug man!" He laughed. They all laughed at that, and Kiba realized it was true. He chuckled softly as a punch landed to his stomach, Kiba felt odd, it seemed as if blood vessels were turning to ice and shattering.

Kiba flinched; it felt as if millions of splinters were coursing through his system. Bruises appeared everywhere, Kiba stared wide eyed at them, and they smirked stepping on his arm, the arm cracked as if a twig. Kiba screamed, the numbing agent vanishing, he squirmed but every move, every bone began splintering apart inside him, as if it was a chemical reaction occurring. Kiba screamed in agony, they watched as he writhed in pain, every movement assaulting him inside out.

The laughter drove him insane, he screamed, "Just kill me!" He begged, and they smirked, "You're almost dead." Kiba screamed as another kick landed right at his lungs. Kiba's eyes widened he heard a crack as if a huge slab of cement had just cracked inside him, and he could no longer breath in, or out , his eyes widened blood bubbling up. Kiba fell against the floor, not realizing he had begun to stand up. His eyes were wide, and he was unable to scream in agony or fear, he was really going to die.

His vision began fading, he saw stars the air seemed to die, and Kiba watched in slow motion as everything froze. Suddenly Shino was there, insects everywhere, the guys vanished, maybe they were an illusion? Kiba didn't know, everything was fading, he was unsure if death was supposed to be so agonizingly painful. Shino was suddenly next to him, "Kiba?" He muttered, seeming shocked. Kiba smiled faintly, falling into the darkness, he could hear his heart slowing, he felt the numbness, Death, how simple, now all the pain was gone, and it felt as if he was floating for hours, not a thought entering his head.

Suddenly all the pain returned, Kiba screamed, no sound was heard. Kiba fell into a painful darkness, he cracked his eyes open, and Shino was holding his hands to Kiba's chest, Kiba felt insects in his lungs; he chocked blood pouring from his mouth. Kiba coughed weakly, drowning in his own blood. Shino stared at him, lifting him up, his blood flowed out. Kiba felt a scream, every part of him was broken, he screamed in agony, and Shino stared at him, clapping a hand over Kiba's mouth. "Shut up." Kiba almost laughed, he was dying and his team mate wanted him to shut up.

Kiba bit forcefully on his lip, almost laughing that his jaw was the only thing that wasn't broken. "Kiba what the hell happened?" Kiba opened his mouth but only a whimper escaped he bit back down fighting a whimper, it didn't matter he would die, he wanted to. Shino seemed to read his thoughts "Stop it!" He ordered and he focused more insects wiggled inside Kiba. "If you told me my insects could take the poison." Kiba managed a dry chuckle, coughing weakly. His eyes closed, he welcomed the darkness.

When he awoke again, everything felt numb, Kiba tried to sit up, when he realized he couldn't move at all. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what was going on. Shino's sunglasses were suddenly above him. "Kiba." Shino said calmly, and Kiba would have nodded, if he could move. "My insects numbed you while they work, now talk." Kiba glared, "Why didn't you let me die?!" He coughed unable to do more than growl pitifully.

Shino stared at him, "Why would I do that?" He almost seemed genuinely curious. Kiba sighed, "Whatever, I'll die soon anyway." Shino sighed, "Kiba." Kiba just closed his eyes ignoring Shino; at least things were staying, no more flickering of reality. He suddenly wondered why Shino was there. "Why are you here?" He remembered his lungs had cracked and he was dying, then Shino had suddenly appeared in his room. Shino responded, "You were sick, so I made sure you were ok." Kiba laughed faintly at that. "Kiba. What is wrong?" Kiba smiled faintly, "Since when do you care Shino?" The question caught in his throat as he remembered his last words to the men. Shino really was an amazing Shinobi, he hated Kiba yet he helped him…

Kiba sighed, he could become a rogue ninja, and after all he didn't deserve to be here. He clenched remembering his inability to struggle against them, Shino watched as Kiba seemed to be upset. "Kiba, what happened to you?" Kiba ignored him, planning Different ways to end his existence; he was a worthless piece of dog. Shino watched him calmly.

"Kiba." Shino stated getting the other ninja's attention. "What do you want?" Shino read something in Kiba's eyes, Kiba guessed his thoughts were shining through, "Your insects off so I can leave." Kiba said softly. Shino raised his eyebrow, "To go where?" Kiba smiled sadly, "The cheerful river." Kiba chose drowning, simpler way to die. Shino raised an eyebrow at that, "I'll let you, I'll help, if you tell me why, and I agree with your reason."

Kiba raised his eyes to meet Shino's, "Why would you care?" Shino sighed, and remained silent, "Tell me, let me decide why or why not to care." Shino stated, staring at Kiba, Kiba wasn't quite sure, but he thought Shino was sitting on him. Kiba sighed, and began the story, starting with Shino and Hinata vanishing, and the deal with the rogues, and what happened there, He froze after the drugs, not wanting his weakness to show, he almost skipped it, but Shino looked him in the eyes, and said, "Continue…" And Kiba said exactly what it was that happened, no sugar coating, tears fell from Kiba's eyes, at his weakness. He finished with his discussion with Shino, and then the attack. Shino stared at him for a while, Kiba skipped the whole crush part, but he winced, so Shino may or may not have noticed. "You skipped your last words…" Kiba mentally cursed, "They were unimportant." Kiba smiled faintly, and always unfulfilled…

Shino gazed at him, "Ok." Kiba looked at him hopefully, but Shino continued, "That was not worth your death." Kiba glared, "Shino… You promised!" Shino shook his head, "If I agree with your reason, so far you just feel incredibly weak, which can be fixed by training." Kiba stared at him… "Not everything can be fixed by training Shino…" Kiba said defeated, his crush, could never be fixed like that without smashing it to bits first… "Kiba, you are not telling me something." Kiba smiled faintly, "Sometimes there's nothing to tell Shino." Kiba smiled, and closed his eyes, forcing the tears back, a few fell into the corners, but he kept his lids tightly sealed.

"Kiba." Shino stated in a warning tone, Kiba sighed, "What?" He said bitterly, Shino always talked down to him, no matter what he did.

A/N what will Shino say?! Anyone think in bleach Rukia's brother and Ichigo would make a hot yaoi couple?!


	3. Destruction or Salvation?

A/N sorry I've totally been enjoying the summer and not updating, this weekend I will focus on typing and typing and typing and yeah you get the point! Hey if you want to chat look me up on gaia Rascal69! And tell me any and all ideas you wish to have me write, I'm writing a Itadei where dei is being raped by the whole akatsuki my friend wants Itachi to end up protecting him so I am. But yeah give me any pairing and if you have a plot, if not, I can come up with one! That is all 3 BACK TO Myurri's fanfic!

Shino soon got off of him, and Kiba just sat there insects buzzing around him, he never thought he'd have insects inside of him, that much was for sure. Kiba stared at the ceiling still unable to move, Shino was somewhere doing something Kiba couldn't tell what, and sighed, why of all the people on earth did he have to develop a crush on his team mate, who hated him? He shuddered how stupid did he have to be. Why didn't Shino just let him die why did he have to come save him, Kiba was almost free, and then, slam back into his useless body. His filthy discusting body, he hissed, and sighed what else could he do, he couldn't move, he couldn't die, he couldn't do anything stupid Shino.

"Kiba, I'm taking you to the Hokage." Kiba closed his eyes, great. Shino tossed him over his shoulder and hauled him to the Hokage's setting him in a seat, where sadly he still couldn't move. Tsunade and Shino were talking, but Kiba didn't really feel like listening, he zoned out, thinking of many ways to kill himself, he was tempted to bite his tongue and drown in his own blood, but that would suck. He wondered if he could force himself to choke on food? That seemed to work… He liked that idea. Simple yet effective. Tsunade appeared in his line of vision looking down at him sadly and he would have laughed, but she grabbed him by the neck and walked him out to the hospital section, where only severly injured ninja were allowed, he was pretty sure he was fine, so wondered what she was doing, but he remained uncharacteristically quiet.

When he landed none to gently on the bed, the Hokage ordered Shino to remove his bugs, Shino protested, saying something to her, but she waved her hand and Shino did as ordered, Kiba's eyes widened and he coughed, apparently the numbing agents were more effective than he thought all the pain came back, crap that hurt, a lot, he bit deep into his lip wincing, he wouldn't cry out he wouldn't cry out. Tsunade walked up to him, holding her hands above him, and he felt his lungs functioning again how exciting. Tsunade watched him noting he had no emotion on his face, he almost seemed like Shino, creepy.

She cuffed him to the bed, and walked out, Shino following, Kiba just hummed, staring at the ceiling, cursing fate, cursing the stupid ninja and most of all cursing his weakness. Shino would have won, that was for sure, but then again he was captured before Kiba even… Kiba sighed, feeling hollow, no longer even feeling sad, he just felt hollow, used, and unwanted. Shrugging to himself, he just decided to wait it out, he would just die on a mission like everyone else… Shino walked back in sitting beside his bed, and Tsunade stood in the door, "I'll send in some medic ninja in a few, they are swamped, I fixed his lungs, he's in pretty bad shape. Kiba, I expect a full report in a few day's time!" she left swiftly, Kiba rolled his eyes gazing at the ceiling, it was so obvious there was something on his mind that even Shino noticed.

"What are you thinking Kiba?" he asked, for once not ordering an answer. Kiba blushed, he was just thinking of all the times on missions they'd bathed and such, and what a nice body Shino had… He wasn't about to say that, but the blush didn't help his case. "Nothing Shino-san." Shino raised an eyebrow, Kiba had never referred to him in a respectful manner. To be honest it seemed to freak him out slightly, Kiba smelled his confusion. He was rather happy that his lungs were fixed, coughing really hurt, a lot… "You are blushing, thus you are thinking of something, most likely something you do not wish for me to know… Perhaps you did reveal Konaha info to them after all?" Shino guessed, and Kiba raised an eyebrow, causing himself to wince in pain, ouch raising eyebrow not smart, "I'm not a traitor Shino… I am a Konaha ninja; it takes a lot more to get info out of me than that."

Shino seemed to be staring at him, Kiba had the urge to snap out and grab the glasses, that Shino even bathed in… Kiba had seen the holes from the insects, but he'd never seen Shino's eyes… He mentally shook his head, he had no chance in hell, he should quit thinking about Shino he was turning into a girl… Yuck. Shino would be on top… His eyes widened, why had he just thought that, he raised a hand up and conked his head, bad Kiba, pervert… Shino grabbed his hand, "What was that for?" Kiba blushed darker, "Nothing!" He said a little too fast. Shino seemed to be gazing at him, "Kiba, please tell me…" Kiba gasped, Shino had never said please… He closed his eyes, and just blurted it out, "Iwasthinking howgoodyou lookedduring bathingonmissions." He rushed out between breathes, and kept his eyes closed, he answered, didn't mean Shino understood…

Kiba smelled Shino tense up, he could have laughed yep most people would react at that one… "Ahh…" Shino said, as if realizing something. "Kiba has a crush…" he started receiving a nod. "On me?" Kiba nodded again mentally rolling his eyes. Shino stopped tensing at least to Kiba's nose, Kiba refused to open his eyes though he'd probably get attacked stoic Shino was good at hiding his emotions, but Kiba was good at figuring them out… He smelled confused. Kiba yawned, sleepily, he'd deal with an angry Shino later, he wasn't about to admit how much his heart ached right now, when did he get that attached to Shino…? Most likely when Shino was the only one who bothered to check and see if he was really sick or not… Maybe he liked him before then, he didn't know, all he knew was he wanted to be closer to Shino, that was for sure. But, he'd just killed his chances… It was Shino's fault for shocking him with the please!

Kiba drifted into a fitful bout of sleep. He tossed and turned, restraints keeping him relatively placed, he was back in the chamber, "Think you can escape us? We have drugs that you've never experienced, shall we try this one?" "this is a dream you can't hurt me…" Kiba muttered, trying to back away he was restrained, "Wrong." One appeared behind him, stabbing him with a needle in his left arm. Stabbing it into him, Kiba flinched, no, it had to be over, it was just a dream, he tried to leap up and awoke, sweat pooling around him. He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt a sting in his arm, a needle hole was there… "No…" Kiba muttered rubbing his arm fiercely, he must still be dreaming its all a dream. He shook his head biting his lip, he only stopped when Shino held his head still, "What's wrong Kiba?" he said, and Kiba shook his head, "This is a dream, just a dream not real." He stated, trying to force himself to wake up, they couldn't have gotten him through a dream that's impossible.

"Kiba, you aren't dreaming." Kiba stared at him, "Then where'd this come from?! They can't reach me through sleep, no, they can't Shino!" Kiba whispered, tears falling, why him, why couldn't Shino have let him die?! He rubbed the needle spot willing it to vanish; this had to be a dream. Shino's hand gently touched the hole, "Maybe it was one that was already there and you dreamed about getting it…" Kiba didn't answer, or more accurately he couldn't he was frozen eyes open, mouth slightly agape, frozen, gazing at Shino in horror. He couldn't even move an inch, and then he spaced, mentally leaving heading to lala land. Shino waved his hand in front of Kiba, who didn't even blink, he just lay there stiff. "Medic!" Shino yelled, and several people ran in examining Kiba, "Someone must have dosed him with something weird…" It was Sakura, she began pouring chakra into Kiba.

Kiba stood in front of the men in only a hospital gown. He shook his head, not real not real not real… He kept telling himself mentally over and over. They slowly approached, he gave up real or not he wasn't going to let himself get cornered. He darted towards the door stopped by one of the men, He growled forming the seals for the spinning jutsu, but nothing happened, they laughed, "Do you think jutsu will work here?" Kiba cursed, his speed was slow too, and he still felt his injuries. What was wrong with him?! He cursed and dodged several kunai, they were planning on killing him, crud, he tried darting towards the door to be blocked once again, he continued dodging, but a punch landed to his still tender lungs, he coughed, falling back, he coughed up blood, crud. "Drugs are wonderful aren't they? You were only astral last time, because we called you, but that stuff, caused you to come here and be physical, whatever we do occurs to your real body, but sadly whatever they do to your real body doesn't happen here… Still think you Inuuza are better?" Kiba laughed blood popping up. "yeah, I'm sure, my clan could eat you up and spit you out…

A punch landed to his still wounded arm, which he was barely able to use in the first place… It shattered again, he screamed, "Lets see what should we do to our little Inuuza? They laughed, and threw him against the wall, he coughed, the leader's hand wrapped around his neck, he couldn't breathe, this wasn't good, he was going to die. He closed his eyes, "Any last questions?" "Is it going to be quick or painful?" Kiba managed, gazing at the man's eyes, he knew the answer painful. "Extremely painful." They pinned him to a table, not that he could move much anyway. They inserted another needle, "In about twenty four hours, your dead fake body will merge with your real one… and you will disintegrate, you are in essence a soul right now, just given physical form…" He smirked, landing a fist into Kiba's cheek, jarring Kiba's head.

Kiba cursed struggling faintly he really had no hope, he sighed in defeat, closing his eyes, "Well Shino hates me anyway, they didn't even want me on their team, no wonder huh." He muttered to himself, as fists rained down on his already battered body, he felt numb, like he was watching, giving up hope helped on the pain, he didn't struggle, he heart a rib crack, ouch, and a leg snap, he had a ton of broken bones, probably looked black and blue how interesting… He sighed, feeling air fly out of his lungs, and unable to pull any in, black spots appeared in his vision, and he felt his arm burn, most likely sliced, he didn't even show surprise when Shino burst into the room, bugs everywhere, "He just can't let me die…" Kiba mentally stated, feeling everything starting to darken, he forced himself to focus, if he let himself die, his spirit was gone, and the tormentors were getting the snot beat out of them, apparently it was the real ones this time.

Shino seemed somewhat angry, and Kiba would have smiled, hope blossoming, but with hope the not caring numbness vanished, he coughed faintly, not able to get anything in his lungs, he guessed he had about a minute before he couldn't stay conscious, maybe less. Shino easily killed them, of course, Kiba didn't scratch them, but Shino could, Shino was amazing. Kiba would have laughed his final thoughts being of Shino was a fitting end, how did it go from obsessing with getting closer to a crush he wasn't sure… "Kiba?" Shino said, almost shaken if Kiba's ears were correct, which they couldn't be Shino worried? He never got worried. Kiba's eyes fluttered closed, he couldn't feel anything, he knew he was about to die. Yet he barely cared, all the pain was flooding him, and he couldn't scream, he couldn't move… Shino's insects swarmed, some going down his throat, forcing his lungs to move, and his heart to beat.

Kiba gasped whimpering, he bit his lip, Shino was good, but he couldn't keep him a live from blood loss, and from the looks of it he'd lost a lot of blood… Shino gently unhooked him, and picked him up, Kiba whimpered, eyes tightly sealed, everything screamed at him as injured, a rib poked his lung every time he was forced to breathe. "Stupid….Shino….Just….Let….Me….Die…." He managed to get out between whimpers Shino shook his head, "I care too much for that Kiba." Shino stated simply. Kiba was confused but quit fighting it, and let darkness consume him, he slept for several days as doctors worked swiftly trying to stop his rapidly deteriorating body from dying on them. His soul was incredibly damaged, and none of them could heal a soul so Shino's insects simply kept him barely a live until he shimmered and his real body breathed, eyes fluttering closed, then they rushed to save him.

Kiba shivered feeling extremely cold, he coughed, why was everything dark? His eyes weren't open? They felt weighted down, he struggled to open them, Shino was sleeping next to Kiba's bed, his glasses nowhere near his face. Kiba was confused, why had Shino removed his glasses? He tried to sit up, and whimpered, he was severely restrained, dang they tied him down everywhere, he looked like a mummy too… He was obviously a live… That's for sure, it hurt too much to not be alive. Shino stired, Kiba froze, he didn't want to wake Shino, he tried to silently lay back down, he gazed at Shino, even after hearing Kiba sort of confess to having a crush he still stuck by his team mate…

Wondering how long he'd been out, he glanced around, and Shino stood up, dusting off his pants he grabbed his glasses off the desk and placed them on. "Why'd you remove your glasses Shino?" Kiba managed through a dry throat, dang he was thirsty. "You were shouting in your sleep, quote "I just want to get to know you! You don't even take off your glasses Shino!" end quote. So I took them off." Kiba stared blushing bright red. "Ummm, sorry bout that Shino…" Kiba muttered, blushing deeper when he realized Shino had saved him, again… "Thanks for saving me, as distasteful as it was." He whispered the last part sadly, Shino gazed at him. "I wouldn't let you die." "I know you're ever so dedicated to Konaha…" Kiba muttered rolling his eyes at Shino.

"No, I wouldn't let YOU die." Shino stated, and Kiba heard Shino's heart racing, maybe the insects were bothering him? Suddenly a warm set of lips covered his own, and it clinked what Shino meant, Shino quickly moved back, seeming fascinated by the corner, and Kiba stared, hand reaching up to touch his lips, but they were restrained. Shino had the softest lips he'd ever felt, not that he'd kissed anyone but still.

"You… Don't hate me?" Kiba asked hesitantly, unsure if he was understanding, Shino shook his head, Kiba smiled, "You like me back?!" He couldn't help but let the hope seep into his voice, and Shino turned to face him, nodding once. "This is a dream." Kiba humphed, "Shino hates me, too good to be true… I died and got stuck in a dream." He nodded, sure of it. Shino stood next to him, and an insect flew onto Kiba, and bit him, flying back to Shino, "Owe! That hurt Shino…" Kiba said, realizing that he felt pain, "So this isn't a dream…" he muttered, gazing at Shino, "Then you're not Shino, your some sadistic person who looks like Shino…" "Do I smell different?" Shino asked patiently, Kiba sniffed, nope all around smelled like Shino, and it had sent out a bug… "Why, you hate me, I know you do…" Shino shrugged, "I don't hate you, I just think you're a terrible ninja… But I was wrong." Shino nodded, "You did some amazing stuff Kiba." He remained silent for a moment, Kiba stared at him, that was the most Shino had ever said in a day to him.

"But why would you like me?! You're an excellent Shinobi who doesn't let emotion's get in the way helping even those you dislike, all I am is a Shinobi who doesn't think…" Shino stared, "You're special, I Didn't want you to die." Kiba gazed at him lost, "So? I'm one of your village…" Shino sighed, "I would let them die, but I didn't want you to die, which means I must have some feelings for you, I'd let my own father die…" He said so calmly, Kiba almost didn't hear the tremor of fear in his voice. "You're not heartless Shino… You know that right? You don't have to think about things, you can feel." Kiba was curious, it seemed like Shino just thought he had a crush because of a decision, he didn't know.

"If you had a crush, you would have felt comfortable kissing me, was it awkward?" Shino shook his head, "It was enjoyable." "Would you do it again?" Shino stared at him thinking, "Yes…" Kiba nodded, "How did it feel?" Shino thought, "Soft." Kiba smiled, "Good now we're getting somewhere, but before we figure out how to get you to feel, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" Kiba was starting to freak at not being able to move.

A/N I UPDATED! YAY :} SORRY been supper busy! LOVES MY BUDDY! SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE!


	4. The End

A/N final chappy! Lol! Maybe... :} You never know sorry bout not updating...

_"If you had a crush, you would have felt comfortable kissing me, was it awkward?" Shino shook his head, "It was enjoyable." "Would you do it again?" Shino stared at him thinking, "Yes…" Kiba nodded, "How did it feel?" Shino thought, "Soft." Kiba smiled, "Good now we're getting somewhere, but before we figure out how to get you to feel, HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" Kiba was starting to freak at not being able to move. _

Shino seemed to smirk faintly and he undid the restraints allowing Kiba to move his limbs. "Thank god." Kiba said hissing at all his wounds, he could finally touch his lips where Shino had kissed him. Shino just watched silently. "Of course... Kiba muttered attempting to stand up, he was too shaky to stand up, he couldn't even get off the bed. "Joy. Can you get the Hokage in here for a minute so I can get released, and a wheel chair... Doesn't look like I'll be walking anytime soon." Kiba hissed angrily. Shino nodded exiting as Kiba struggled to get off the bed, first step, sitting up. Much harder than it sounded his back must have been injured because it was throbbing with pain. A lone bug sat watching him, "Gosh worried much?" Kiba muttered blushing faintly.

Tsunade darted in, "Ah sleeping beauty woke up." Kiba growled and she smirked, a nurse with a wheelchair coming in. "Well Shino's agreed to take you home and help you since you insist and like all Inuuza can't stand being in a hospital, your dog's been growling outside for a week." Kiba smirked, "I can take care of myself, I don't need to bother Shino." She shook her head, "Shino, or stay here, your choice, I don't want you blacking out and falling down the stairs or something." "Why do you think I'll black out?" Kiba inquired worried, "You've woken up and blacked out a total of eight times in 5 days. You don't remember any of the waking ups. So clearly it could happen again." Kiba sighed great he was mental now. "you stopped breathing so your brain took damage, it will repair." she said soothingly.

Kiba shrugged, "At least I'm alive." ever the optimist. She nodded and Kiba yanked his legs off the bed and attempted to stand, that was until the world started spinning and he fell over, Shino catching him effortlessly. "Wow." Kiba muttered blushing, "Thanks." Shino gently set him in the chair, and Tsunade walked them out informing Kiba that he owed her a report. "yeah I'll get on it." he muttered eye twitching. Akamaru pounced him the second he was out the door, Kiba whined in pain and the pup hopped off, "I missed you too buddy sorry lil sore." Kiba turned to look at Shino, did he just... snort? "Shino?" he muttered, "Little sore doesn't cover it." Shino elaborated, a slight blush gracing his cheeks as well.

Akamaru whined curious as to the exchange. "O yeah Aka we get to teach him about how to know if you like someone." Shino paused saying nothing before continuing on. Akamaru tilted his head, and Kiba elaborated except he spoke so low Shino couldn't hear, but Aka's sensitive hearing could. Akamaru barked his agreement, happy Kiba wasn't so emoish. He didn't like it.

Again Kiba saw Shino's apartment, very nice, and crisp. "Gosh no one has fun here I bet." Kiba whispered to Akamaru just loud enough for Shino to hear.

Shino pushed him in, and up the stairs, not an easy feat with the wheelchair girth. By the time they made it up Shino felt his revenge was enacted as Kiba was panting hard with pain wincing at every little jar. "You realize I was teasing right?" Kiba growled wincing over the last step. Akamaru easily trotting along behind.

Shino said nothing just opened the door and they were in. Shino set him in the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Seriously?" he muttered glancing at the contents. Kiba grabbed Akamaru's fur and stood up shaking he leaned most of his weight on his big dog. "Shino let me cook." Shino looked at him questioningly. "You have nothing other than microwave stuff, please go get me..." Kiba paused thinking of what to cook, "pasta, the noodle kind, thick not spaghetti, and some chicken breast, some Alfredo sauce. I have stuff for a salad... Barely." Shino nodded leaving to grab the stuff. Kiba started working on the salad.

"He must live off of bachelor meals." Akamaru yipped agreement. Kiba collapsed against the pup, "Gah its so painful to stand." he panted pushing himself back up shakily. He managed to make the salad by the time Shino returned only falling on Akamaru five times, in 15 minutes that wasn't bad right? "Ok." Kiba took the ingredients carefully and poured the pasta in the boiling water, he had the chicken diced and in the pot but he was seeing black with the effort of not leaning on Akamaru. Mixing in the sauce he gave up collapsing on the dog again. "What the flip did they do to me?" he growled softly Shino rushing over, "If its too much of an effort just let me cook." Shino said calmly. Though his heart rate said he was anything but.

"No I'm almost done." Kiba said smiling faintly, "Besides its like a date if I cook." Shino stilled helping Kiba stand up again with no protest. Ten minutes later Kiba was sitting in a chair and Shino was setting the table with paper plates and silverware. Kiba was starting to think Shino didn't really use his apartment much if it was all he had.

"I eat out a lot." Shino responded to the unasked question. Kiba nodded and watched tiredly as Shino served the food. Kiba had to learn to cook Akamaru didn't eat dog food, he liked his gourmet cooking. And Kiba would do anything for his pup.

"This is... Good." Shino sounded surprised. Kiba snorted trying to eat with his trembling hands. There was enough for Akamaru who complained it didn't taste like normal. "Normally I make my own sauce." Kiba growled in response. Growling in frustration he let the fork drop from his fingers. Leaning against the chair back, "Not hungry." he answered Shino's unasked question.

Shino finished up and walked over picking up Kiba's plate and spearing the food, "Open." Kiba blushed, shaking his head, "No I'm fine, not hungry really!" Shino shook his head blushing faintly as well. Kiba gave in when his stomach clear as a bell roared. Akamaru snickered watching Kiba blush fiercely as Shino calmly fed him. "Thanks." Kiba muttered when he was actually full.

Shino said nothing and did the dishes. Kiba held Akamaru and pulled himself back into the chair, slowly wheeling it into the livingroom. Small couch, but sleep-able. "What are you doing?" Shino asked curiously as Kiba was getting ready to go from chair to couch. "Getting ready for sleep, its close to 10:00 p.m out and I need some sleep to heal." Kiba thought that was obvious. "My bed is big enough for us both." Kiba blushed, "Shino I can't share a bed with a guy I have a crush on who knows I have a crush on him... speaking of... sit down please we must discuss your confusion." Kiba said the last part in his most professional voice, which was quite humerus. He was hiding his nervousness about the discussion.

Shino sat gazing calmly at Kiba. "Ok, so to tell about a crush, if you have a crush you think about the person all the time, silly little things that wouldn't register if it was just a friend. Like how the glasses glean when the lights hit them, or how he twitches nervously by toying with his coat sleeve. Things you wouldn't normally observe. Also when you think of them and they're right there you feel you're doing something wrong even if it was just about the little things. Also if your heart beats up faster at the slightest hint of a chance, around them, like a brush of a hand." Shino sat listening, Kiba finished breathless his lungs were still achy.

Shino was silent for a while and Kiba just thought about any chance with the man. "Then I think..." Shino paused, Kiba held his breath. "I like you." Kiba jumped with glee before realizing he couldn't stand without help and flailed falling onto the couch. "Ouch." he groaned sitting next to Shino after managing to turn around. Kiba blushed faintly wishing he was wearing his jacket, he was still... Unfortunately, in a hospital gown.

Shino smiled faintly and stood up helping Kiba up, "Ah Shino I'm sleeping on the couch I don't need to get up..." Shino shook his head, "No, the bed is better for you." His no nonsense tone making Kiba listen. Akamaru lay in the livingroom winking at Kiba as he was led to Shino's room. Kiba glanced around smiling faintly it smelled of Shino. "Ah Shino... could I borrow some boxers and a T-shirt please?" Kiba really felt uncomfortable sleeping in the hospital gown.

Shino set him on the bed and tossed some boxers and a T-shirt, Kiba easily slid the boxers on underneath the gown and tore the gown apart sliding the T-shirt on. Shino raised an eyebrow while Kiba had been working on changing he'd stripped down to his boxers and glasses smile playing across his lips at Kiba's antics. "Hey it looked at me funny!" Kiba explained laughing.

Shino laid down and tugged Kiba to laying position in his arms. Kiba tensed at the contact the scene of the men still playing across his mind. Shino sighed, "Kiba." Kiba smiled faintly, "Sorry Shino... memories." he breathed in the scent of Shino, he was safe, he wasn't a rogue, the rogues didn't hold him they raped him. Chanting the mantra in his head he finally relaxed and Shino pulled the covers over them Kiba burrowed into Shino's chest sighing contently. Shino tensed but relaxed Kiba was just cuddling.

-time-skip-

A few weeks later Kiba was bouncing around and fully normal other than his little panic attacks, which he was good at hiding, only Shino ever noticed his trembling. So they were off training all three of them in the field, Kiba building his muscle back up. Akamaru yipping around. Shino had taken him on two dates and they had finally kissed. Something Kiba absolutely loved. Thinking of the bug ninja, he turned his attack into a glomp shocking him and kissing Shino's cheek before bouncing out of range, easiest way to throw Shino off, he loved Kiba's kisses, it was an accident that Kiba learned this.

Hinata touched his shoulder and Kiba tensed trembling faintly but turning to smile at her, "Didn't see you... losing my touch." he subtly slid out of her touch and smiled darting off, "I'll get you next time!" he promised Akamaru following him through the forest.

Marking practice, Akamaru hadn't practiced in a while and Kiba wanted him at his best.

Shino followed him in shortly watching the two race. Kiba stopped the second he smelled Shino and turned to look at the ninja. "Kiba." Shino nodded and Kiba smiled he and Akamaru raced to Shino. "Hey Shino!" Shino smiled faintly, "You still can't stand being touched..." Kiba blushed faintly, "Well I can't stand anyone other than your touch." Kiba muttered and Shino blushed. They cuddled every night and Kiba was fine with it. Shino enjoyed the cuddle, enjoyed the feel of Kiba's body against his, it was interesting.

Shino shrugged and Kiba smiled leaning up and kissing the taller teen. "Lets grab some dinner." he whispered licking Shino's neck smirking at the shivers.

A/N HA! I ended it badly I know but meh I ended it!


End file.
